


Through The Window I Watched

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam almost walks in on an important moment and proves once again why he's an awesome brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Window I Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Biggelois. Any mistakes are purely because I ignored her advice.

Sam was not at all prepared for this.

 

Sure, somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of it, but it's still a pretty far jump from there to actually walking in on physical, real life proof. It was pure coincidence that he happened to look through the window of their room before opening the door. Now he was frozen solid with his hand on the door knob, not quite believing his eyes.

 

At first, he wasn't even sure _what_ he was seeing. It was just Dean and Castiel, facing each other, looking oddly tense. But something in the way they were standing, or how they were staring each other down made Sam stop dead. And then, before Sam's very eyes, Cas leaned in slowly, so close to Dean's face that Sam was actually disappointed when he stopped just before it would have been a kiss. But judging by the look on his brother's face, it was probably a good idea. Dean looked a little shell shocked, wide eyed and disbelieving in a way that made Sam truly worried that this whole thing would end before it began, by Dean pummeling Cas to a pulp. But to Sam's surprise - and frankly, relief - Dean only hesitated long enough to lick his lip nervously and nod sort of to himself before allowing that last half inch between their lips to disappear.

 

Sam had walked in on Dean in intimate situations before. Living together on the road for years made it pretty much impossible not to. But while Sam nagged Dean about how he would be scarred for life every time it happened, he didn't really care one way or another. If it made Dean happier to hook up with someone - and it usually did - then Sam was all for it. Even if Dean never got the hang of the whole ”sock on the door knob” system that would have spared Sam's poor eyeballs many a gruesome sight.

 

This, though... this almost chaste kiss happening, just their lips touching and nothing else, felt like it was the most intimate moment Sam had ever walked in on. Probably because Dean's face had never seemed so open... so... _naked_. His features were relaxed in a way Sam couldn't even recognize and it looked almost wrong. He immediately felt like a complete ass for thinking it.

 

But truth be told, had Sam caught Dean looking like that with anyone but Cas, he would have assumed foul play and gone in, guns blazing. But Castiel was something special. Not because he was an Angel of the Lord or because of the ”profound bond” or whatever. No, just because Dean was different around Cas. More volatile. More alive. More frustrated. More angry. This new face of Dean's was just one more in a long line of other faces Sam never even thought were possible.

 

The kiss progressed just a little bit, mouths opening slightly and lips moving gently, as if afraid the whole thing could be startled away by the smallest misstep. And maybe it could. Sam realized he was holding his breath, and it wasn't out of fear of being discovered. The world seemed pretty much invisible to the pair behind the window. No, Sam was afraid of breaking the moment. Afraid of letting this amazing chance slip away from his brother. From Dean who was such an idiot about emotions, willing to let even the most incredible connections die for the sake of his image. For trying to look like nothing got to him.

 

But things _did_ get to Dean. _Castiel_ got to Dean. And Sam wasn't about to destroy that.

 

Cas finally let his hand settle gently – oh, so gently – on Dean's cheek and it was as if that was the breaking point for Dean. He seemed to finally remember that he actually had hands and Sam felt a lump in his throat when he saw Dean's hands tremble before landing on Castiel's waist. The kiss deepened and when their heads tilted as they opened up to each other, Sam felt it was time to make his exit.

 

He backed away from the door, careful not to let his boots scuff the path as he made his way back to the Impala. He got in and sat back in the seat, smiling to himself as he let his brother take something he wanted for once in his life.

 

End.


End file.
